


I don't know how many more ways I can say sorry

by Bettyboop13



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Accidental Death, Angst, Character Death, Crying, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Self-Hatred, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: Spideypool -Person B crying and screaming that they’re sorry, believing they caused Person A’s death. Person A’s ghost at their side, helplessly trying to comfort and hold someone they can no longer touch, or speak to, anymore
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	I don't know how many more ways I can say sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt stolen (?) from: https://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists 
> 
> I wanna work on my writing skills so I can finish other fics I've started, so I'm challenging myself to write Spideypool. :) Don't forget to go check out day the previous days work by clocking on the series title!

There was only utter silence. There should have been more noise, there should have been explosions and volcanos and wailing and the whole world collapsing. But there was nothing but the gentle pitter patter of raindrops on the cement. Even in Deadpool’s head, for the first time in his memory, it was just absolute silence.

Wade Wilson looked down at his hands, his gloves were covered in blood. _Peter’s_ blood. How could this even happen? Spiderman was supposed to be a superhero. He wasn’t supposed to be able to be crushed. He tore off Peter’s mask, literally, but the pale flawless face beneath was just as dead as the rest of him.

“God no,” Wade couldn’t breathe. “Peter? Peter, please don’t do this!”

There’s got to be something he can do. _Fix it. **Fix it. FIX IT**_.

“You gotta tell me what to do, webs. How do I fix this?” Wade felt his eyes start burning. Chest compressions? Were there any ribs left intact to stop him from crushing Peter’s lungs? Wade tried a couple blows into Peter’s airways, but his chest didn’t seem to inflate, instead air just hissed out again. 

“You can’t do this, Peter. You can’t leave me like this.” Wade sniffed, picking up Spiderman’s body. God. Peter had always been light; but now he felt like a ragdoll made of straw. He had to get him somewhere private. Somewhere no one could see. No one should see this.

**It’s your fault.**

No!

**If you hadn’t been so concerned with the bad guy, our baby boy didn’t have to die.**

He’s not dead!

**You should’ve been there! It’s all your fault!**

Wade reached a rooftop; he lay Spiderman’s body out again. He didn’t know what to do now. Should he call Peter’s family? He didn’t know who they were. Why didn’t he know?? Wade took his mask off, trying to breathe. He couldn’t stop the sobs from coming.

“Petey pie, I’m so sorry!”

The rain started to get heavier; should he move the body?

“I-it’s my fault. I should’ve – we-we’ve always had each other’s back and… I let you down.”

Wade sat beside the body of his friend, picking up his hand.

“I should have been there.”

Hot tears made their way down Wade’s scared cheeks as he pressed Spiderman’s gloved hand to his lips. He desperately wanted Peter to wake up and slap him. Get mad at him.

Take a breath, baby boy. God. Please breathe!

…All Peter could do was watch helplessly. He could see his body; he could hear Wade’s sobbing but what could he do? Wade didn’t seem to hear him or feel Peter touching him. He just had to stand there and watch. How can your heart be breaking if you don’t have a body anymore?

 _‘It wasn’t your fault! It’s no one’s fault okay?’_ Peter started to sob along with Wade, patting his back. But Wade didn’t react. Being dead was going to suuuckk.

“God, WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME!” Wade held his head and continued sobbing.

 _‘NOTHING!’_ Peter tried hugging Wade, squeezing as tightly and as purposefully as he could. What did Patrick Swayze do in Ghost? Focus his anger to touch things in the human world? But Peter wasn’t angry, he was scared and heartbroken. They stayed like that for a while, Peter’s spirit desperately willing himself to touch the man in front of him, to hold him. But Wade just continued to cry, that messy wholehearted cry that devolved into semi screams.

 _‘Don’t blame yourself, Wade. It wasn’t your fault!_ ’

“Don’t you take him!” Wade cried, looking upward. “You never take me! Don’t take him to punish me! Death, my love, bring him back!”

But Peter truly became worried when Wade stopped crying. He stopped moving.

‘ _Wade?_

“There’s… so much we didn’t get to do, Petey.” Wade said quietly, and if Peter’s spirit hadn’t currently been pretzeled around him he might have not heard him. “So much… so much I didn’t get to say.”

Peter wished he could get mad at Wade for being so corny at a time like this, that he could sit up and be in his body and they could go get recovery tacos like they normally did after a fight. Wade moved towards Peter’s head and doubled over, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry, baby boy.”

_‘Don’t.’_

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to save you this time.”

_‘It – it wasn’t your job to.’_

“I wish I could say sorry to your family. I wish I had asked who they were.”

_‘Wade, I -’_

“I wish I could have told you I loved you.”

Peter faltered. Wade stroked his face, sniffing.

“That’s okay though, it’ll be my secret, huh webs. I just hope you didn’t hate me.”

_‘Wade.’_

Wade suddenly sat back and stood up. “Okay! I need a time out.”

_‘What do you mean?’_

Wade dug a gun out of his back pocket and checked the magazine.

_‘Wade no! You know how much I -_ ’ But Peter stopped. Wade _did_ know how much Peter hated him shooting himself. But now Peter… wasn’t there. Wasn’t there to take care of him until he woke up again, then scream at him for trying it in the first place. _‘Please Wade I just died don’t make me watch you die too.’_

“Sorry, baby boy.”

_‘Wade!’_

Wade’s body collapsed next to Peter’s, and Peter felt angry for the first time. Peter was dead dead. He wasn’t coming back. There was nothing he could do about it. Wade shouldn’t get to just up and die _because he felt like it_! He’s coming back and it wasn’t fair!

Peter waited beside the two bodies; he should probably go. But where would he go? Poor Aunt May, there’s no of telling when she’d find out. The secret would have to come out that Peter Parker was Spiderman, and that he wasn’t invincible. Peter hated to think about it. All his enemies would snicker and say, how weak.

It didn’t take long for Wade to wake up again, he groaned and looked up at the sky. That didn’t help. If only for a few minutes he could have been with Peter again, to see him with Death but no. He just had a few minutes of unconsciousness. Even as a spirit Peter could see that Wade was just as upset as before, and he felt so mad he couldn’t help but try and slap him.

And slap him, he literally did.

**Author's Note:**

> THE TITLE WAS FOR YOU GUYS I'm sorry this was so angsty, I have been putting this fic off for a long time but - I might as well face the music and just do it. It's short, and open ended.
> 
> You know the drill ;w;


End file.
